custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Search and Rescue
Two large beings stood at the top of a mesa, most likely somewhere the famed Tornado Alley. Both were biomechanical, covered head to toe in strange otherworldly armor. If, of course, they even had toes. Equally strange were the metallic masks they wore, as if neither had a face. They had their own experiments to thank for that. What not many know is that they’re embedded with strange powers. Even then, the beings themselves have their own abilities as well. One was clan in silver-and-grey, bearing an ancient yet advanced-looking mask, dark green star-like lights in the eye sockets. His left hand was a massive, mechanical claw, hidden in the darkness of night. His right hand was normal, save for the bladed staff in it. The armor was covered in dust, many particles varying from the dimension they originated from. This was the Chronicler, Translator, Writer, and Historian: The Great Being known as Zifalok. The other being beside him was a Great Being as well. He wore a finned and stretched-back Kanohi (Matoran for “mask”), with a clear ‘windshield’ protecting his ash-grey skull. Said skull was not round, but rather rectangular and metallic. Two orange spheres hummed under the mask, filled with an unusual feeling (for himself that is): Unease. The orange-black clad entity bore a mechanical lower left arm. Attached its side was a bladed shield, rotated by inner working such as gears. The build was powerful, much like that of a divinity. And yet, his statue was betrayed by his usual laughter and jolliness. Now was not the time for that, however. His name was Velobla. Zifalok sat on large stone, writing with an iron tool on images of solid light. The letters he wrote were hexagonal added with different patterns. If one could read their language they would’ve seen the following: Spherus Magna timeline: 100,000 years post Shattering Earth timeline: 6/03/2011 AD, 21:34 hours Still no sign of the child. Nearly a decade has passed since his disappearance. Velobla calculations were, and still are, most disturbing. From he learned on the investigation, there was evidence of a rift in Space. Most likely a bearer of a Kanohi Olmak (AKA, The Great Mask of Dimensional Gates). Luckily, the kidnapper wasn’t the only one who could travel between realities. Unfortunately, the number of universes is infinite and ever growing. Even with our allies scattered across dimensions, I’m uncertain as to whether or not we can find him. We do have a lead, though. One of our oldest comrades just saw him blown away by a massive amount of Temporal Force, knocked into another universe. A “Kingdom of Hearts” was what he described it as. That was only but the core of it. Outside of the core were planet-shaped pocket dimensions, each one unique in its own way. While many of these ‘worlds’ were based on varies versions of Earth, some were foreign and alien. By the time we got there, though, he was already gone. Still, the ruler of that universe was kind enough to point the way. He was last seen heading toward a wasteland of sorts, its air poisoned by toxic waves. At least his armor would protect him from the radiation. Velobla and I got separated at that time, though, and he was lost. Thankfully, our allies sent a team to help him (though one member died in the process). The team also got a glimpse of him. Our worries fell then. He’s still alive, though he has changed, both in body and mind. Seeing as he’s most likely in his late teenage years, whatever events changed him may have affected him greatly. There were signs that his spirit was shattered, but is likely recovering. He didn’t stick long, though. He vanished as quickly as he appeared. Still, we have a trail, and that’s all we need. This is Zifalok, signing out. As the device’s light died down, a soft sigh escaped the outsider’s breath. He looked up to see Velobla staring into the stars. This wasn’t surprising, as Astronomy was one of his fields. To be honest, Zifalok was stunned by them as well. Looking at them, they almost formed the formation of The Three Virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. He placed his still-intact hand on his forehead. This wasn’t the time to enjoy the stars. They were on a mission, and their objective depended on them. As he stood up, Velobla turned to him. That wise-cracking grin visible on his ‘face’, showing his metallic teeth-like structures inside his mouth. “So what would our plan be?” Zifalok finally spoke, breaking the uneasy silence. Velobla grinned further. “The same as before, Kohlii head. Find our lost boy-o and get the Karzahni out of there.” Zifalok chuckled to himself as the duo grabbed their equipment. Once everything was gathered, Velobla took out a small device out of his stash. It shined like a Lightstone, but was purple rather than cyan-blue or sun-yellow. At its brightest light, a portal appeared before them. As the entered the empty void, a shiver went down Zifalok’s spine. “How long will it be before we find him?” He inquired. Velobla gave pause. While a Great Being doesn’t age, humans do. Even with the…. Modifications he bore, their lost objective might share a weakness many beings have. One that’s almost a force of nature: Time. They’ve seen plants wither away, bone to dust, iron to rust. How long before Time brought down the young warrior? There have been dimensions where moved slower or faster than one universe. Why, there was even a couple where no such thing as Time existed. Their great ally was there, watching the scene from afar. All the while trying to keep Time flowing as it should. Still, there’s the possibility of an aging substance in some universes. That won’t stall them. Not when one’s life is at stake. Both couldn’t help but ponder what was on the other side of this void. Only one way to find out. Characters Velobla Zifalok Unknown creation of Xeal (Not mentioned by name). Category:Short Stories